Christmas Shopping
by my1alias
Summary: Alice has dragged Jasper out for Christmas shopping. As a reward for good behaviour, or is it a punishment for bad behaviour? She entices him to enter a store that he normally would not enter. Lemons, AxJ.


Jasper sighed. He was sitting on a bench outside the Chapters in Seattle, waiting for Alice to come out. She was searching for a book for Edward, but why she couldn't just pick it out online and have it sent to their home via the convenient system called "mail" he didn't know.

Alice came out just then, swinging a bag and smiling cheerfully. 'I found it!' she called to Jasper. 'I knew they would have it here!'

'They have it online, as well, and then we wouldn't have to search all the bookstores within 50 miles of us,' grumbled Jasper.

Alice pouted. 'Aren't you a grumpy-gus. I thought we would have fun, just the two of us. We hardly ever get to spend time together anymore!'

'I'm sorry,' sighed Jasper. 'I'd rather spend time with you while we're NOT shopping.'

'Just one more store, Jazzy? Please?' begged Alice, giving her very best puppy-dog eyes.

'One more, that's it. Then we're doing something else, ok?'

Alice squealed and, grabbing Jasper's hand, darted off down one of the mall's hallways. 'Ooh you'll enjoy this!'

Jasper grinned; Alice's enthusiasm was contagious and he could feel it rubbing off on him.

That is, until she stopped in front of a very pink store. 'Alice!' whined Jasper. 'You can't honestly think I'm going in there?'

'It's only Victoria's Secret!' begged Alice. 'Come on, Jazzy, I want to try something on for you!'

Jasper's eyes widened at this promise, and his mind was warring with itself. Getting to see Alice in sexy lingerie, but having to go into a very pink, very girly, very full of women store to do so? 'Alice…'

Alice didn't wait for him to answer and dragged him into the store. 'You can hold my hand. Nothing is going to bite you in here. Except me!' she playfully bit the hand she was holding.

Jasper jumped and a tiny smile appeared.

'Oh! Have I made the big manly Jasper crack a smile in a lingerie store? Is he, gasp! Enjoying himself?' teased Alice.

'Stop it!' mumbled Jasper, ducking his head to hide his face. 'Just…get it over with!'

Alice headed for a corner of the store that was predominantly red, not pink, grabbed an item off the rack and then pulled Jasper to the back of the store, where te change rooms were.

'Sit there,' said Alice authoritatively, pointing to a chair. 'I will be out in a minute!'

Jasper sat awkwardly on the chair in the corner, hoping that no-one would come into the change rooms while he was here all by himself.

The door of the room that Alice had used squeaked open slowly and Alice's voice drifted out. 'Are you ready, Jazzy?'

Jasper gulped and squeaked out a yes.

The door swung open completely, revealing Alice in a red velvet two-piece Santa outfit. It had a teeny bra that barely covered her breasts, with white fluffy trim around the edge. The skirt came to just below her ass, and was also trimmed with the fluffy white marabou. Jasper's eyes widened and a wholly unmanly squeak left his throat.

'Do you like it?' asked Alice, twirling slightly as she made her way towards where Jasper was sitting. The slightly movement of her skirt made it lift up and Jasper caught a glimpse of what was underneath the skirt. Or rather, what _wasn't_ underneath her skirt.

'Good God!' Jasper murmured as Alice came even closer to him.

Alice smirked at his response and slyly sat on his lap.

'I think you've been a very naughty boy this year. Santa is going to have to punish you,' whispered Alice in his ear.

Jasper shivered and replied, 'And so he sent me my very own naughty elf for my punishment?'

Alice climbed off of Jasper's lap and led the way to her change room. 'He has given me my orders. You must be punished right now.'

Jasper's eyes almost rolled back into his head at Alice's implication. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the tiny room, locking the door behind them.

He pushed her up against the mirror on the opposite wall and let his hand fall in between her legs, feeling the moisture dripping from her lips and making his mouth water. Standing her on the little footstool in the room, he bent down and lifted the skirt over his head, letting his tongue have free reign on her pussy.

Alice clutched at his hair with her tiny hands as he licked furiously at her clit, sending tingles of electricity throughout her body. 'Oh God Jasper! You're going to make me cum!'

Jasper stopped his ministrations and stood up. Alice whimpered. 'Jasper!' she whined. He grinned and let his fingers flow along the waistband of her skirt to the back where the clasp was located. He slipped the hook out of its eye and the skirt dropped to puddle around Alice's feet. His hands lightly traced up her back to the clasp of her bra, and he removed that from her body as well, carelessly dropping it somewhere behind him. His mouth found her nipple and he sucked greedily on it, forcing it into a peak while his hand kneaded her other breast. Alice's head thudded lightly against the mirror behind her as her nerves were tantalized by these new touches.

Jasper brought his free hand down to Alice's wet folds and found the little nub with his fingers. He brushed across it lightly, eliciting a gasp from her, and then he delicately ribbed along it, across it, and around it, making her moan and shudder, supported by Jasper.

After a few more twitches of his fingers, Jasper sent Alice soaring, and she cried out softly as she came. After her orgasm, Jasper brought her to sit down on the stool, brushing aside the Santa skirt. Quickly he removed his own clothing, shucking his pants and shirt recklessly into the corner of the room. Then he picked up his tiny girlfriend and sat down on the stool with her in his lap.

'Are you ready for a ride?' he asked her.

'Are you ready to be ridden?' she taunted.

Jasper smirked and lifted her up, spearing her on his very hard cock. Alice and Jasper let out simultaneous groans. Slowly, Alice started to move on top of him, letting him hit that spot inside of her that would send her over the edge. Increasing her speed slightly, she could feel him getting close to coming.

'Cum with me, Jasper!' she gasped out.

Grunting with effort, Jasper grasped Alice's hips assisting her in keeping her speed steady. Faster and faster they moved; heavy pants and moans filling the air around them.

'Alice! Cum now, honey!' ground out Jasper.

Together, they cried out as the force of their orgasm crashed over them.

Alice rested her head on Jasper's sweaty shoulder, kissing it tenderly. Jasper ran his hand through Alice's short hair.

'Have I been punished enough?' he asked teasingly.

'Oh no, I think you have to continue your punishment at home,' joked Alice.

'Hmm,' hummed Jasper happily. 'I look forward to that.'

A knock sounded on the door. 'Is everything ok in there? Did you need a different size?'

Alice giggled. 'No, that was perfect, thank you! We'll take it!'

Jasper grinned. 'Good!' he whispered in Alice's ear. 'I like it when you play Santa.'


End file.
